Tree of Love
by evilkoalaforce
Summary: Sam and Andy walk home after drinking in the Penny. They are a bit drunk, but still fully aware what they are confessing to each other. Could be set someday after S03E06.


**Hi! Just got a feeling to write a little story. :)**

**This could be set someday after the last episode (S03E06).**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Andy and Sam were walking home after a night in the Penny. They were all celebrating over a successful case so they were both a bit drunk. It was dark outside and Andy had sometimes trouble walking straight.

„Hey,! Easy, easy!" Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him. He pulled her close enough to smell her perfume.

Andy, still holding Sam, laughed and then snorted "What? I'm not easy!"

Sam thought she was adorable. He laughed and that made her stop to look at him seriously „Officer Swarek," she placed her finger on his chest „I am a proper lady"

Sam nodded quickly „Of course my lady!"

„And... are you mocking me?" she slurred

„I wouldn't dare Officer McNally" he placed his hand over her waist, grinning

„You know what..." she started, but Sam cut her off

„What?" he took her hand and started to walk forward again.

„I'll tell you what... „ she stared at him and then got confused „Shit, I forgot"

Sam grinned „It's okay. I have a better idea." he stopped and leaned in to her.

„Wait!" she said a little too loud pulling away „I remember what I wanted to say."

Sam groaned „Does it involve making out?"

Andy smiled and put her hands on his cheeks, looking into his eyes. He rested his hands on her waist and looked back at her. The intensity of this moment surprised both of them. They weren't sure if it was the alcohol or just them. After a minute or two she finally spoke, smiling „I love your face."

Sam laughed looking away „No more drinks for you McNally"

„No I'm serious." she smiled sweetly pulling his face back to her.. Moon lightened their faces and now Andys hands. Her hands moved gently around his face."The way you frown when you are worried about me," she touched his lips „the way you smile when really want to say something else," she moved to his eyebrows „the way you raise your eyebrows when you are angry at me." she snorted „It's like you are surprised how much I piss you off" she laughed silently.

Sam just stood there, listening.

Andy leaned in and kissed softly his cheek „The way you grin, when i mess up my words or the whole point of the conversation" she smiled and looked into his eyes "I love how every time you look at me it's like ..." she looked away to find a right word „... you make me feel like I'm..."

He placed his hand gently on her jaw. And pulled so she was looking at him again.

„Like there is no one else" Sam finished her thought.

„Yeah" she agreed then stepped back a little bit and started again almost annoyed „I know, I know you wanna take things slow, but just so you know..." she just stood there, one step away from him.

„You love my face" he repeated silently, grinning. His response relaxed her.

Andy chuckled „Mhm... among other things." she stepped closer and pressed her lips on his.

„Actually... " Andy pulled away.

„Oh my god, you talk too much..." he said annoyed and pulled her back to him. As soon as their lips touched, everything stopped. Every touch, every movement was full of heat. The feel of his touch lingered there even long after his hands were gone. Every breath wanting moved her against a tree. He took her hands and held them against the tree. Placing soft kisses on her lips, neck. Then he stopped.

"I wanna know."

Andy opened her eyes grinning „Know what? I thought I was talking too much?"

Sam rolled his eyes „You do." he nuzzled against her neck „What did you wanted to say„ he moved his lips next to hers, but did not move closer. When Andy leaned in he moved away, still staying close. „You were saying actually... and then stopped"

„No, you stopped me..." she leaned in again but he stayed confident.

Andy groaned „That's mean" she pouted and looked at him with her big eyes.

Sam loved and hated her pout. She looked so vulnerable and cute but a the same time he was helpless. He had to give what she wanted, to make her smile again.

It was Sams turn to groan "No, that's mean." he pointed at her cute face, sighing.

Andy knew that her plan worked so she smiled and pulled him back in. Her hands were in his hair and lips all over Sam. He did not complain, just held her closer.

When Andy pulled away for air she stayed close looking into his eyes and continued „What I wanted to say was that... Actually I love every part of you... because I love you." she breathed shakily, waiting.

Sam was having a hard time realizing what she just said. What just happened? He wasn't sure if she would say the same thing to him when she was sober. But hearing these words from her was one of the best moments of his life. He looked at her lovingly.

Andy couldn't take the silence so she grabbed his hands and walked back to the road, pulling him with her.

„How far is home?"

Sam looked around following her, hands still linked together. „I don't know?"

„What?" she laughed „I followed you."

Sam smiled „And I you... To be honest I followed your ass" he looked at it now,

Andy turned to look at his ass, turns out it's not a easy thing to do.

Sam laughed „Are you trying to check your own ass?"

„Maybe later, because this is making me dizzy" she wobbled in her step again.

„Come here McNally" he picked her up on his hands „I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself." he held her close and looked around trying to find home.

„My sexy hero" she said while he was holding her she kissed his jaw, cheek then his lips.  
Sam kissed her back, holding her closer.

„Now, let's get you home"

„Why aren't we moving?" Andy asked confused

„I..." he felt like something was wrong. He looked at Andy in his arms and understood momentarily. He turned and walked back.

„What?" she didn't get what was happening and the alcohol didn't help either.

He walked back to the tree, where they just made out. Sam put her to the ground and kissed her.

„Sam? Is everything okay?" she frowned slightly.

„Yes..." he looked into her eyes „I love you Andy"

She was stunned how much these words affected her. „Oh, wow."

Sam laughed at her reaction. „That was my reaction too, when you said that to me. My mind just stopped and I'm sorry for that."

„You don't have to apologize, Sam" she was surprised to hear him say that „I get it...I blurt almost everything out when I had too many drinks. We aren't really in the perfect condition." she sighed , thinking that maybe everything changes tomorrow, when they are back working.

„No we aren't" he grinned „So let's make it perfect."

She smiled, extremely happy about his idea. Andy held his hands „I love you Sam Swarek."

Sam smiled back „I love you Andy McNally"

They shared a small kiss and Sam scooped her up again .

„Wait!" Andy yelled

„What?" he didn't get it.

„The tree!"

„What about it?"

„Put me down.." he did like she asked „I wanna hug it."

„What?"

Andy laughed hugging the tree „This tree is special. Every time you drive by, you look at this lovely tree and know that I love you. Because this is the place where we ..."

Sam finished grinning „made out ?

She raised an eyebrow at him "Very funny"

„Sorry,, I get it. This is our love tree." he looked at her and when she gave him an approving smile he scooped her up again „Now let's get you home"

* * *

„Give me those keys" she took them from Sam and tried to open the door herself.

Sam stood behind her kissed her neck and placed his hands around her waist.

Andy arched her back to feel him closer „Sam this is not helping" she giggled „I cant open the door when you are... " she took in a sharp breath. His hands were under her shirt now.

„Sam...S she moaned silently and giggled again.

Sam turned her over and kissed her, hands still exploring. She raised his shirt a bit, placing small kisses starting from his belt buckle. Sam moaned silently „Andy ... Keys...""

She didn't hear him so he repeated and got the keys, Andy still kissing her chest. He concentrated on opening the door, which was one of the hardest things he has ever done.

„This door is impossible." he grunted „These keys are..." he stopped because Andy made her way up again, to his lips.

Sam threw the keys on the ground „Ah fuck that, we are gonna have sex right here" he picked her up, her legs around him. Sam kissing her neck. Andy giggled „No we are not..." she felt him grinning „Sam I'm nor kidding." she laughed.

„Then why are you laughing?" he said and continued kissing her neck again moving lower

Andy couldn't stop giggling „Sam, Sam!"

„Okay" he put her down and took the keys from the ground „ You have 10 seconds to open this door. Or we are doing this here" he gave her the keys.

Andy took the keys and started to open it, but she turned to see Sam take his shirt off „What are you doing?"

„Distracting, five seconds McNally." he grinned.

„Shit" Andy cursed and luckily (or not) opened the door on the last second.

She turned smiling the biggest smile, taking her shirt off. „Race you to the bedroom" she was gone second she finished her sentence

Sam grinned and followed her, closing the door. behind him.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Did you like it?**

**-unlessyougo**


End file.
